Silvers Rayleigh
Summary Silvers Rayleigh is a ship-coating master in Sabaody Archipelago and First Mate of Gold Roger. Given the Red Baron "The Dark King" during his days as a pirate. During his time as a pirate, he acted as a supervisor of the crew, having a disciplinary role to Shanks and Buggy, especially when they argued. Having long since retired from piracy after Roger disbanded his crew, he hid in the Sabaody Archipelago and became infamous for coating ships, gambling, drinking, and partying with women. He has a good relationship with his business partner of twenty years Shakuyaku (perhaps more so than some think), and is good friends with Hatchan, who saved his life when he was a kid. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Silvers Rayleigh, epithet "Dark King", "Right Hand of the Pirate King" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 76 Pre Time-Skip, 78 Post Time-Skip Classification: Human, Former Vice Captain of the Roger Pirates, Coating Mechanic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Masterful Haki wielder (Busoshoku Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki, and Haoshoku Haki), Expert Swordsmanship, Air Manipulation (can generate wind blades with sword slashes). Attack Potency: Country level via power-scaling (He fought Kizaru on roughly even grounds, and was second only to Gol D. Roger, who rivaled Whitebeard at his prime.) Speed: Relativistic (Tagged Kizaru in the middle of executing his Light-Movement) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Country Class via powerscaling Durability: Country level via powerscaling Stamina: Very high (Swiftly swam to Amazon Lily from another ocean thousands of kilometers while killing the Sea Kings he encountered, his advanced age has lowered his stamina reserves however, which becomes evident when he actually needs to put some effort into things as when he got tired in his fight against Kizaru) Range: Extended melee range with sword, at least hundreds of meters with ranged slashes Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Very experienced battle wise (Was Roger's First Mate, trained in the art of Haki) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Rayleigh is one of these people. *'Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' Rayleigh is certainly a master with this ability. He taught Monkey D. Luffy how to properly utilize it, and can selectively knock-out individuals and ignore others caught within his aura, sparing them. He's displayed arguably the strongest level of application with this power. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Rayleigh should be advanced with this type of Haki, capable of covering his weapon and body completely with Busoshoku: Koka. He taught Monkey D. Luffy everything he knows about this type of Haki, thus should be capable of Luffy's level of application, and more. *'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' Rayleigh should be advanced with this type of Haki, fully explaining its capabilities to Monkey D. Luffy, and teaching him all that he knows about it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:Sword Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Empathic Manipulation Users